The Wolf Son of Dracula
by Sp00kworm
Summary: With the battle against Satan and his acolytes over, Alucard is invited to stay with his father in the castle to live and rekindle the bond that they never had a chance to create. The fatigue from the constant activity for his father's returns finally catch up to him and the repercussions are less than pleasant as he loses control of the animal. (Violence/Language/Death)


Alucard could honestly say that it was the most chilling thing to have someone, or something for that matter, possess your body. He'd been looking through his own eyes and could feel his own body but had no control of his actions and movements against his father, his creator. Satan had taken total control, and his willpower did little to fight against the possession of his mind and eventually he had given up, and hoped that perhaps his father would find a way to defeat him and not let his death also coincide with the death of the lord of the underworld. Eventually, as he watched wound after wound appear across his father's body, he began to accept that if his own death was required to end the threat, then he could go on happily. The Crissaegrim was capable of withstanding Satan's power and dealt blow after blow of powerful strikes against Dracula's Void Sword. Brief collapses in Satan's walls allowed Alucard to see glimpses of what had occurred before. Gabriel had taken him down and took the God Mask for himself. 'A fool's hope' is exactly what it had turned out to be. Although he had accepted any fate that may have come to him, Alucard was glad his father had driven Satan out before finishing him. That haunting of his mindlessness had woken him up.

The battle had long since been over, and his father had returned to his dark fortress. In their last meeting he had returned his former home, though he doubted the structure would go unnoticed in the modern day he had awoken in. His father had left the doors wide open to him despite the risk once more from humans. Although Alucard wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea, he doubted there were many people left to notice. The last of the population of the city were still underground while the last of the infected and hell dwellers were destroyed or moved on from the city. They were hidden within the walls of the headquarters of the brotherhood of light. They were safe but it didn't mean the monster problem was going to solve itself. He'd taken up residence in the castle with a small amount of caution. The walls were still not completely tame. His father only had to be angered for them to turn on someone. Alucard had taken to midnight strolls long ago to stretch his legs, and to hone his sword's edge. Spending the days cooped up indoors in a lavish bed had never helped him. Most of his years had been spent in caves, hidden away from the glare of the sun- especially after he helped Simon, his son, to rid the world of Dracula- and had failed. A soft mattress, silk sheets and stuffed quilts were more like a trap than a comfort to him. As a human they had been a god sent after his long days of training in the yard and killing monsters in increasingly closer villages. His problems had almost disintegrated when he used to lay down between the sheets, Sypha by his side. Her warmth had always been the comfort that sent him to sleep, now the bed was cold, just like his undead body.

Alucard awoke, his body bolting upright and his lungs expanding, forcing him to take a breath he didn't need. Another nightmare had ripped through his dreams. The dream always started off the same. He'd taken Simon out, as a small toddler, into the small village market. Simon grinned and pointed at a small toy dragon that he wanted. Alucard, or Trevor as he was named as a human, had readjusted the boys grabbing hands, untangling them from his long ink coloured hair, before he paid the toy maker with a silver coin and gave the wooden Stone Drake to Simon, a chuckle escaping his lips. They returned home and he opened the door for Simon to run in and sprint to his room for the toy box he kept under his bed. Trevor moved over to Sypha and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck affectionately, making her jump. Happy hours passed and the family sat down for dinner, until Trevor went to answer the door to four loud knocks. Seven jaws of white teeth glimmered under the full moon and the gleaming red eyes of sickly lycans stared through him and at his wife. They ran straight through him and suddenly their house became a dark and twisted forest, Simon was older and his wife was surrounded by the pack. He ran towards them, his whip drawn, and struck, only to be sucked backwards. He worked his legs harder and harder, but only moved further away from them. Simon screamed for his mother. Sypha gave him a pleading look and stood tall as the lycans pounced, their teeth sinking into the flesh of her torso, arms and legs.

"Run Simon! Go!" And she was dragged into the pile of writhing beasts. Trevor would fall to his knees, and then be faced with the image of his wife. Her white nightgown drenched in blood, clinging to her like a second skin. Black tears fell from her eyes, irises gleaming red under the light of the moon. She only stared at him, and every time, as soon as he opened his mouth, she wailed. She screamed and convulsed in front of him, blood pouring from her mouth and her body contorting. Like a banshee she screamed, until, in an instant, she dropped dead at his feet.

It was then, that he always woke up.

The nightmare plagued him every night at first, but his dreams had slowly faded into black. Only recently had they began to return to his strangely empty sleep. With a low, feral growl, Alucard tugged a pale, grey tinted hand through his white locks. His golden, cat like eyes fell upon the mirror opposite him and narrowed, the black surrounding the irises only exaggerating the pale, almost sickly, skin tone, and the darkened skin around his eyes, from the small amount of sleep he had managed to get, only helped to make him appear more undead than he already was. He only appeared even paler due to the lack of feeding he had done in preparation for the resurrection of his father, and the fight with Satan. He'd had so little time to take care of himself, the only blood he'd received being his fathers to wake him after the possession, and brief bites into the necks of the beasts that had faced him to kill them. The sun had begun to set and the endless hunger that churned in the pit of his stomach snarled to life, stabbing daggers into his gut. The pain was only made worse by his fatigue. The churning lit a feral furnace in his anatomy. He needed food. He needed it fast. He needed to feed. He needed blood. Lots of it.

Growling, he clutched at his abdomen as stood up, steadying himself using the tall wooden canopy bed's post. His stomach rolled over itself and gurgled. The pain was astonishing. Alucard had felt no other pain like it in all his years, and still, the constant stabbing to his nerves shocked him to the core, no matter how many times he felt it. Alucard removed his clawed hand from the post and stumbled towards the wardrobe in the room of the castle. Roughly, he tugged the decorative shined knob of the door to it, open, and pulled his long blue and gold embellished trench coat from the single hanger. With some effort he pulled on his pieces of armour and strapped his belts on with the Crissaegrim on his hip. His stomach clenched again and pain ripped through his nerves, all the way to his fingertips. Alucard howled and slammed a fist into the stone of the wall with a resounding slam. His gauntlet barely had a scratch but he felt his knuckles throb and then heat up as the bones and tissue repaired itself. Standing, once more, on shaky legs he threw himself through the door of his room and steadied his stance before he began walking towards the main entrance, in hopes of getting out and into the city to find a suitable feast. His teeth clicked together at the thought of an unmarked throat, ready to be torn open and damaged. His tongue ran over the length of his pointed canines and saliva coated his mouth as the thought of blood and only blood invaded his mind. The beast had taken over and Alucard was finding it hard to regain the control he had spent many years honing. In all his years he had only feasted on the blood of the monsters he hunted, and now he could only think of human blood, sweet and purer than any dark creatures. His promise to not become his father seemed to be slipping. The battle went on as he stumbled past the dark fortress' library and into the main entrance.

The open expanse of the castle entrance, filled with moving paintings and his father's new, relatively harmless, minions, was insignificant as he took the large black metal knocker into his palm and pushed it open, an arm wrapped around his stomach. A chuckle from behind him made Alucard turn his head to peer over his shoulder, his golden eyes wild like an untamed animal. His father glided down the curling staircase, his black claws tapping rhythmically over the dark wood as he descended the stairs like a dark fallen angel. The red trench coat rippled over the back of his legs as he walked, the dark leather of his boots and breeches standing out in stark contrast to the crimson and gold of his coat. The large brace belt, wrapped around his waist, extending over his abdomen, gazed at Alucard, the bright silver metal glinting, and the eyeless, screaming face looking straight ahead. His red eyes narrowed at Alucard's hunched posture and fierce gaze. He tipped his head back towards the castle.

"Why are you awake so early, son?" Alucard said nothing but growled before he snapped his head back around and shoved the door open wider. Dracula, or Gabriel as he was once known, scowled at the sunset, his sneer revealing white fangs.

"You're going to hunt at this ungodly hour?" Alucard managed, in that moment, to reign in the animal, and clenched his fist, his claws and the metal of his gauntlets slicing the flesh of his palm open in tiny cuts.

"Yes...father, I am." His father curled his nose a the stench of his own blood, running through Alucard's veins, leaking onto the dark grey stone of the entranceway. He understood and flipped his hand in a vague gesture as he ascended the stairs once more, curling a finger at a small kitchen sprite, who followed him, its black gaze set on the goblet in the dark lord's hand, eager to serve and please its master. Alucard watched his father saunter back into his throne room before he howled and shifted forms, hands contorting into paws as he hunched forward and his spine curled. Bones cracked as he opened his golden eyes, the wolf's gaze as good as his own. With a brief howl at the moon he bounded into the plaza, His claws scratching the stone as he sprinted into the twilight in a blur of shocking white fur.

The city was slowly beginning to have signs of life again. A few humans scuttled in and out of gutters, cans of food in hand as they made their way, carefully and quietly, back to their families and homes. Alucard followed them with hope before they were a risk, others greeting them as they passed food around with smiles of hope and happiness, their survival obviously very important. He growled and moved on, his abdominal muscles clenching in pain and releasing, only for the pain to send fire through his nerves once more. The hunger needed sating, and he just needed the right opportunity. Prowling along the shadows, he scanned the crumbling street, car bonfires lighting every nook and cranny. He caught a faint scent of iron and licked his lips before he crept across the road and into a small alley. A man was slumped against the wall, blood pooling out of his arm as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding, cursing his stupidity. Alucard inhaled, the scent of blood drifting along the air. The metallic scent drove him into frenzy. Without a sound, he moved, his armour silent as he crept up beside the man. He stood in the shadows opposite him and watched. The blood dripped from the large gash and ran down his bare arm. Alucard found himself following the path of the drops until the man raised his eyes and gasped, scrambling to his feet.

His mouth hung open as he stared at the golden eyed shadow across from him. Alucard made no sound but looked into his fear glazed eyes. The man backed himself against the wall, cursing as he grazed the wound on the rough brick. He gently peeled away from the wall and coughed, a little disturbed by Aluard's staring. The human met his gaze with a meek smile.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?" Alucard eyed him as he slowly backed away, his arm tucked behind his back to hide the large wound. Slowly, Alucard dragged his gaze from the sight of the blood and nodded, once. The man swallowed, his adams apple bobbing with fear.

"Can you tell me what that is so I can leave before the infected get here? I need to get home to my-" Alucard took a step forward, out of the shadows, and revealed himself. He tilted his head slightly and grinned.

"Actually. I would prefer to show you." He then bolted forwards, shoving the man into the bricks and pinning him there, one hand pressed into his stomach, the other pinning his neck to the wall. The mortal struggled, gasping desperately for breath against the iron grip around his trachea. Alucard snarled and leaned closer, taking a deep breath of the metallic scent that covered the human's body. Roughly he tugged the man's head, with his hand, by his hair and grumbled lowly.

"I am sorry." He then snarled and plunged his teeth into the pale skin of the man's neck. The blood gushed from the wound and Alucard lapped at it greedily, blood rushing down his gullet and out the corners of his mouth as he let the animal feast. The man convulsed in his grasp, slowly becoming weaker as he drained the blood from his body, but not weak enough that he couldn't whisper his final words, blood spitting across Alucard's cheek.

"You son of a bitch. You'll pay-" Alucard snarled and ripped his fangs into the man's throat once more, tearing the skin and muscle aside, allowing more blood to flow. He guzzled and hissed, and fed the monster he had become.

After a few prolonged minutes and mindlessly gulping the blood that poured from the human's neck, Alucard drew back with a sigh and dropped the corpse into the shadows by the bins to be scavenged by the infected that still lurked around in small packs. He licked the blood from his lips and frowned as he raised a hand to his face and wiped at his chin. The metal came away stained sticky red. Alucard peered down by his feet, into a mucky brown puddle, to see his chest, chin and neck covered in long rivulets of blood. His skin was sticky with it and he raised his eyes, preparing to move on until he heard a gasp and a small cry of sorrow.

Alucard peered over his shoulder with his golden gaze and watched as a young girl, no older than thirteen, crawled over to the body of her father and began to cry. Tears ran down her dirt covered cheeks, leaving clean streaks across the accumulated grime. She bawled and Aluard swiftly sidestepped into the shadows of the alley, watching the poor girl cry and sob, heart and spirit broken. She quickly whipped her head up and looked to the shadows. Her eyes lingered over him. She'd caught a glimpse of his golden gaze and she stood with a grimace, clutching a thin, long piece of broken glass in her fist as she faced him. Alucard made no move to stop her as she advanced and gave out a cry, plunging the shard as deep as she could into his chest, puncturing his left lung as she did so. Alucard made no sound but looked down at the protruding glass, watching his own blood drip down his pale chest in dark, gloopy drops. She only looked at him in horror as Alucard wrapped a hand around the glass and tugged gently, easing the point from his flesh with a wet noise. A small squeak came out of her mouth as she backed away from him, her eyes on the hole in his chest as the tissue rose upwards and the skin healed across, stitching the slice cleanly closed without so much as a scar in its wake.

Alucard only watched her movements, so unbalanced and uncoordinated, as she backed into a bin and tripped, falling onto her backside. He advanced a step to put an end to her quickly, but was caught off guard as, suddenly, an infected burst out of the manhole behind her and roared, embedding its claws into her stomach and ripping upwards. The contents of her gut spilled into the alley and she screamed, grabbing at the mutants face to try and push it away in a blind state of panic. The monster howled in joy as she cried out and scratched at its face, trying to free herself, despite her condition. The adrenaline was keeping the pain shut out and Alucard growled, clenching his jaws together as he advanced on the creature. His right palm found the pommel of the Crissaegrim and he drew the sword, flicking it out to his side before, in a swift movement, he drove it into the creature's skull, his palm pressed to the pommel, apply inhuman force. Blood spurted across the blade and the cobbles of the alley as he pushed the blade forwards again and heaved upwards, cleaving the infected monster's skull and brain in two. The body stopped moving and Alucard sneered, kicking it back into the sewer and replacing the manhole before he knelt down by the girl, his silver armour clinking and shining in the moonlight. The girl winced and cried out as the pain ripped through her. She hissed and gurgled, blood pooling in her mouth and pouring over her lips as coughs rattled her chest, as her lungs also filled with blood. She grimaced and looked up at Alucard as though he was her saviour. His hair glowed like a white halo in the moonlight, longs strands whipping into the air from the breeze, and she reached a bloody up to run it across his cheek, leaving bloody fingerprints, before she caressed upwards and ran the other through his shocking hair. Alucard made no move to stop her, his face remaining stony and indifferent. She smiled with pink stained teeth.

"Are you...an angel?" Alucard looked down at her through shimmering golden eyes.

"I can be. Do you want the pain to go away little one?" She nodded numbly, her eyes alight with admiration in her stupor of hope. Alucard gently placed her arms across her chest and leant forward, and before she could protest, sank his teeth into her exposed neck, draining the last of her blood from her small body. With a small gasp she chocked and closed her eyes, the last breath escaping past her lips as she closed her eyes and laid limp across the stone.

The cruellest thing he could have done to the girl was leave her to bleed out and be eaten alive by hordes of infected humans, who savaged all they came across- alive or dead. He could have turned her, but there was little chance she would survive the process in such a weak state. Condemning a small child to the life of an undead monster was cruel in itself. A small girl should not have to feast on blood and fight for her life. No. She was best off how she was. Truly dead. That made Alucard somewhat jealous. He could end life but his true death could only come at the hands of a vampire slayer. A weapon to destroy the immortal blood of his father within his veins, and his heart along with it. It was something that his father had hoped for, for many years, but had not received. Immortality, he had mused, was more a curse than a gift. But the debate in his own mind was not quelled as he wandered the streets back to the castle, his steps light and swift despite the heavy metal he had covering his arms and legs.

Night had long since taken over the night sky, yet the raging bonfires of cars and debris clouded the stars from view. The moon loomed over the tops of the highest buildings, unwavering in the sky and unyielding to the devastation. Alucard felt the strange pull of the light of the moon and knew that it was full without so much as a single look upwards. His heart hummed within the confines of his ribcage and the power of the wolf flowed through his veins. His sight, although already on an unnatural level felt powerful, and his body thrummed with energy from the milky brilliance of the beams. The night of the full moon was his domain and in the distance he heard the howls of the wolves in the forest, gathering for the hunt. The animal, whose heart he possessed, wished to howl back to them in greeting, but he let a small smirk curl his lips upwards before he stopped and swivelled towards the source of the beasts' calls. Alucard raised his head and peered at the sky before his arms rose from his sides and his palms faced the dark night. Closing his eyes he felt the change within him as his body separated into hundreds of small vampire bats. He hissed and suddenly, his body vanished, separating into a cloud of screeching mammals. He focused on moving as a group and willed them all up and into the air before directing them towards the sound of the howls. They responded, flapping hard and fast as they transcended the city and moved into the woods, screeching and dodging branches using echo location. A wolf bounded through the undergrowth and Alucard snapped left following the creature, through loops and under low hanging branches, the bats calling and squeaking as they moved as a group after the scruffy grey fur of the wolf.

They reached a clearing where the wolf bounded onto a rock and turned, staring at the bats that landed on the branches of the trees. The, large dark eyes of the beast stared into the eyes of the bat closest to it, and Alucard stared back before the bats rose like a wave and rushed into the centre of the clearing. They quickly moved into a cluster and Alucard's body re-materialised, his arms spread open and his palms open upwards to the night sky. He sighed and cracked his neck, rubbing the skin gently. The wolf across from him snarled, its top lip curling back to reveal yellowing teeth and long canines capable of incapacitating the most powerful of prey. Alucard smirked, his golden eyes gleaming as he revealed his own, elongated canines and growled back. The wolf snapped its ears forward and listened as Alucard grumbled and yipped under his breath. He watched as the animal grumbled and then threw back it's head, howling into the night air, calling for the others. Soon, the pack emerged from the trees with inquisitive eyes. Alucard held their intense gazes, the peace between them almost fragile. He only had to move too fast for their liking and they would pounce on him. The alpha padded forwards, his large figure imposing and his fur immaculate. He was challenging Alucard. Asking him to state his business with a simple gesture of confrontation. Alucard was all too happy to accept the beasts challenge. Spreading his feet, he threw back his head and felt the change come over him.

Under the light of the moon his spine contorted and forced him down onto all fours. His entire body shape changed, his hands becoming large paws and his size somewhat larger than a normal wolf. He threw back his head and howled into the air as he finally finished transforming. Alucard's body was built and lithe, shocking, thick long white fur covering his body, considerably longer on his brush like tail. He curled his lip and snarled, deep and low, glaring at the wolves with dangerous golden eyes. The alpha whimpered and bowed his head, stepping backwards and back into line with the other wolves who looked at him, ready for orders. Alucard grumbled and padded off into the woods, the troop following him. As he walked he shifted back, seeing no reason to waste time in the form unless necessary. The pack followed him to a large cave and he seated himself by the mouth of it, twisting his gauntlet in an idle gesture. A female wolf came and sat by his side as the other sniffed and hunkered down, dotted around him, watching. She sniffed his hair and snuffled his ear with a cold nose. She was a very dark grey with hazel coloured eyes. She continued to sniff at him and Alucard chuckled, running a hand across her back, playing with the thick fur gently. Content with the attention she circled a spot by his lap four times, before she laid down and grumbled contently as he scratched behind her ears and ran a hand across the expanse of her back.

Alucard had fallen into a satisfying state of mindless petting until a sudden, sharp scream made him snap his head up. The wolves whipped their heads up, ears swivelling on their heads like satellite dishes as they scanned the trees and waited for any threat to make itself known. Alucard frowned, concern clouding his features as he listened to the gentle sway of the trees. Another scream cut through the air and Alucard hurriedly stood and whistled to the pack. The wolves snarled bounding after him as he sprinted through the trees towards the source of the sound. They quickly reached a small side road and Alucard whistled again. The pack halted sniffing and watching as he crouched in a bush. A small troop of humans were being attacked, it seemed, by a few straggler infected. They screamed and cried as the infected ripped apart a girl of their group, her guts spilled out on the dirt and an arm laid in a bush, seemingly satisfied to eat her before attacking the others. Alucard snarled and the pack howled into the air. The group of humans whipped around to watch the wolves come bounding towards them, teeth bared, only to sigh as they ran at the infected, sinking canines into appendages and tearing meaty pieces of flesh away from the bone. The group gasped and Alucard was quick to shift as they began to back away. He stepped out of the bush with a grumble, slowly revealing his fur, which rippled in the gentle woodland breeze. The humans tensed but only watched as he padded out in front of them and sat. The city was useless to them. They stared at him until he stood and padded towards the pack who waited for him. The humans gave each other confused looks but soon followed as he circled back and pushed a woman forward using his long snout.

Stories and legends had been written and sung about the White Wolf. The guide of the forest who appeared to help lost travellers find their way back to the path, and their destination. No ill befell them on the journey and Alcuard knew of these stories. He was a protector of humans, or tried to be. He tried to repay them in some way for the lives he and his father had taken. He fought and killed inhuman monsters and also lead troubled mortals away from certain death. It often seemed like the least he could do, but as he had matured he had begun to see the folly that was all his father saw. The pack had formed a protective circle around the humans and followed Alucard as he headed towards the exit, away from the contaminated city. The small group watched as he sat by the sign and peered at each other, confused as to why the giant wolf was helping them. A small child broke away from her mother's arms and ran towards him, her arms open wide. Before her mother could stop her, she had embraced the large wolf, her arms not even making it a quarter of the way around his large body. Alucard sat ridged but snorted lowering his head to rest on her back. She giggled and fisted her chubby hands into his thick white fur. Her mother sighed, gently removing her from him before the group began to make their way away from the diseased city and its abominations. The pack stared at him and Alucard shifted once more before he patted the closest wolf's head, and then watched them bound back into the brush. The small girl stared into his golden eyes from over the shoulder of her mother. Her youthful gaze shone with the same light as the young girl he had put to death. Admiration and hope.

Both were wasted on a creature like him.

It was in the late early hours of the morning when he finally made it back to castle. He pushed open the large door with a grunt and kicked it shut with a strong leg. The castle was quiet. His father was probably brooding in the library, where he had taken to lounging around, and the minions were far from any good sort of conversation. The kitchen staff were not far off speaking in gibberish and the only creatures capable of speaking to him were the succubus who loitered around the halls from time to time, and that was somewhat dry conversation as far as intellectual, as a definition, was concerned. It seemed he would have to find his father if he wanted to have a decent conversation before he retired for the day. With quick steps he ascended the enormous flight of stairs and came face to face with the large carved doors of the impossibly large library, the metal was dulling and in need of polishing, which would no doubt be done during the hours of the day. Alucard raised his fist and knocked once, his bare skin scraping slightly across the rough surface. He had shed his heavy armour upon returning to the castle and was donned in a simple low buttoned white shirt, the lacy sleeve cuffs falling over the backs of his clawed hands, leather breeches and boots. He heard shuffling in the room until his father had rearranged himself and then got a reply.

"Yes? What is it you want son?" Alucard pushed the door open and turned around, closing it softly behind him. He grinned, his fangs flashing as he strolled over to his father, fingers running over the spines of the tomes on the shelves.

"Some decent conversation in this infernal place would be nice." Dracula chuckled, sprawled over the black leather of a lavish, high backed sofa. He had a goblet clutched in his right hand, as he did most days, and a book rested in the palm of his left. His father placed the goblet aside before he swept a hand around in a wide, open gesture.

"Well, good luck with that. If you would let me have my full force of minions back, we wouldn't be having this issue now would we, son?" Alucard scoffed, pulling a copy of an old brotherhood text off the shelf. He met his father's crimson gaze and grazed his nails across the leather front cover.

"Your little servants would cause more issues in a city that needs no more." His father chuckled and captured his goblet once more, sipping at the small amount of blood left in the bottom. He swallowed the last of it before he snapped his fingers once, a small sprite appearing by his side.

"Two goblets." The small creature muttered to itself in a strange tangle of syllables before it disappeared in a poof of black, glittery smoke. Alucard frowned and waved a hand, the fingers of his other cracking the old tome open.

"I've already fed." His father gave him a deadpan look, a single eyebrow raised curiously.

"And? A little more blood never hurts Trevor." His father had slipped back in time for a moment and Alucard felt himself go a little stiff. He wanted to bite back with a vicious retort but focused his annoyance on the page of the book in his hand and quickly read over the Latin text, immediately bored by the banishing chants.

Alucard couldn't formulate a reply that didn't sound small and meek, and so he turned back to the bookshelf, his white hair falling into his eyes as he crouched to look at the thick books on the bottom shelves. A large, monster skin bound book caught his attention and he carefully removed it from the shelf and ran a hand along the front, removing a thick layer of dust from the cover. A number of eyelids on the cover fluttered and opened revealing an array of multicoloured eyes which all swivelled and focused on him. Patches of skin from different monsters were around each eye and Alucard raised an eyebrow curiously. Dracula grinned from his place on the leather seat, and pointed to the spine of the book.

"Be careful. That one has bite." As he finished speaking the book snarled to life and a mouth opened against Alucard's palm, a wet tongue licked in between his fingers before Alucard bared his teeth, and hissed at the creature. The eyes on the cover went wide before the mouth snapped shut and they followed suit.

"Very little it would seem, father." Dracula chuckled turning the page of his book with the nail of his index finger, not that he was very focused on the words scrawled across the page. Alucard eyed the book as he strode over to the sofa, his boot heels clicking against the stone and thumping quietly against the soft carpets laid across the stones in front of the hearth. He let himself fall into the large, overstuffed chair, to the right of his father, and leant back nestling his spine against the back of the chair, and laid one leg over the thigh of the other. The book rested across his legs and he pulled the cover open to be met with dark looking runes. The Latin was easy to interpret and Alucard scoffed, reading aloud to his father.

"'All those who look at these words be cursed, for you shall not father offspring nor live a prosperous or happy life. Read no further the weak of heart and happiest of men.'" Alucard gave out a dry chuckle before he peered up at his father, a palm turned upwards in questioning. "Just where did you get this?"

Dracula smirked, his red eyes flashing in amusement as he listened to the idiotic words printed on the page. Black magic was something of a joke to most.

"Oh, some place or another. I think I stumbled across it in a warlock's tower after I'd butchered him and his entire brigade of idiot apprentices. It's a book of dark monsters. Nothing I hadn't fought before mind you." He rotated his wrist before growling and eyeing the room. "Where is that damn sprite!" He sat up and placed the book he had been reading aside before a small poof of glittery smog appeared next to him. The sprite was panting, two large encrusted metal goblets it two large hands, attached to long arms. His father frowned taking the goblet and settled himself back into the cool leather without so much of a 'thank you'. The sprite fluttered over with dark skinned bat wings and held out the other goblet to Alucard. The golden goblet shone in the light of the fire and Alucard extended his hand, carefully taking the cup from between the long, bony fingers of the small, red skinned sprite. He nodded to the bulbous eyed creature.

"Thank you." The sprite seemed more than delighted and nodded rapidly, squeaking before his father growled and sent it a cold glare.

"Off with you." Immediately the creature dissipated in a cloud of dark smog once more.

The smell of blood wafted around the room and Alucard looked up from the book across his lap and peered into the golden cup. Sure enough, blood sloshed from side to side as he rotated the goblet around. He felt like inquiring about where the blood came from, but he was more than sure he didn't want to know. Cautiously, he sniffed the cup and felt his lips part gently. There was definitely nothing wrong with the blood itself and he found the hunger churning in his stomach, despite having drained two humans no more than 10 hours ago. A quiet guzzling noise escaped his throat as he drank a few mouthfuls, licking the blood from around his lips before diverting his attention back to the pages of the book in front of him. Curiously, he flipped through the pages, through the alphabet until he reached the letter V, and then turned the browning paper until he found a small, neatly written passage.

 _The Vampire, Vampyre or Vampir, is a supernatural being of almost no equivalent among the dark monsters that roam the earth. Their human appearance is often used to their advantage, in both hunting, and avoiding detection amongst humans. They are very resilient. No weapon, apart from the famed Vampire Killer, has reportedly had any effectiveness in killing a vampire. The Vampire Killer weapon must be thrust all the way through the heart and left in, in order to keep the heart destroyed and the Vampire dead. Although few have survived encounters with a Vampire, those select few have often come away in a strange state of hypnosis. Many believe this to be used if a Vampire wishes to feed with little resistance from a human, or in states of panic when killing a human would lead to trouble. Another strange thing is their abilities. This seems to have a great deal to do with their turning date. A full moon may give them a different ability to that of a crescent or half moon, though few survive the change. The changeling can also be adapted to suit the needs of the vampire. For example, they can become a ghoul, or more animal like beast. This change depends on the blood fed to the subject in the process. The vampire's own blood provides a more humanistic change, but it seems this can be controlled by the vampire themselves._

 _The most notable Vampire known to us is Camilla, a female of deceiving quality. She may appear that of a beautiful woman but many men have fallen under her spell. Be warned, under the skin is a beast just as savage as any dark creature you have faced before. She will not spare you._

 _They will..._

The last entry was blurred and the page became stained. The ink had blurred due to something being dropped onto the parchment. The dark brown stain had taken over half of the page and made even the page number unreadable. Alucard could only make out a few words, and nothing to make a coherent sentence, and so, he sighed, peering up at his father. He met the Dark Prince's crimson eyes and blinked, confused as to why he was being stared at. His father chuckled from within the depths of the black leather, his ink coloured hair blending with the material as though he was part of the piece of furniture.

"An interesting read, don't you think?" Alucard leant backwards into the stuffing of the chair and smiled with a laugh that revealed white fangs.

"Quite. Though a lot of it has been damaged, its still interesting to see what they thought about us all those years ago. I doubt the mortals now even think about us in such a way, or even think that we exist at all." Dracula nodded his head, his eyes closing as a wicked smile lit up his features.

"They think we're a fairy tale,son. Though their stories about us are made all the more entertaining with fake pieces of information we put into their heads. Crosses, garlic, holy water, none of it works but they hope and pray for a way to defeat the darkness that inhabits the earth, and will follow them at every step. And so, they cling to that hope like the little rats they are, the packs of miserable lies that they have all become. So is the way of the world, Alucard." Alucard turned his nose slightly at the Dragon.

"I know well enough of your disbelief in them father. You don't have to tell me again." Dracul growled at him, lowly and dangerously.

"Watch your tongue, boy." Alucard smirked, a strange wave of power and arrogance washing over him.

"Or what, father?" He only just managed to dissipate into a cloud of bats when his father launched himself at the chair, intent of pinning Alucard to the floor. The bats circled the room and manifested as Alucard, on top of the heavy, dark wooden desk. His son grinned at him, flashing fang at him as his heels clicked along the wood. Dracula snarled at him.

"Get down from there or I will make you!" Alucard raised an eyebrow, a boyish, cheeky smile curling his lips upwards as a laugh escaped from between his pale lips.

"Come and get me then, father." Dracul disappeared in a cloud of mist and Alucard grinned, looking upwards to the gallery above them before he rippled into a bat cloud and appeared on the wooden railing. He spat as his fathers arm swept his feet from under him and grabbed the railing, hauling himself swiftly back up onto the wood with a precise movement. His father's laughs echoed through the library.

"Oh I'll teach you a lesson, boy, that you wont forget!" Alucard tensed his muscles before he leapt and flipped himself up and onto the next level of the library's gallery. A red smoky dagger came for his face and he leant backwards, the blade skimming his nose as it flew over his face. Alucard dropped from the railings, twisting mid-air, like a cat, to avoid a barrage of shadow daggers aimed for his vitals. Gracefully, he landed on his feet, crouched low to the floor. A chuckle emanated from behind him and Alucard span before disappearing in a swirl of bats. His father cursed as he watched him land on top of the highest gallery railing. Alucard chuckled and stood up on the railings, pacing around them before he grinned and jumped, aiming to pin his father in a simple forceful move. He sped towards the ground and landed in a cloud of mist. He cursed and hissed as Dracula chuckled and flipped the momentum against him, forcing him into the stone with a loud crack which reverberated throughout the castle halls.

Alucard groaned under the weight of his father and rose his hands to claw at the eyes of his creator, intent on not losing the fight he had initiated. His father smirked above him.

"You are somewhat helpless without your weapon, son. I believe this means I won." Alucard frowned but a small smile crept across his lips as he looked at the smile of his father.

"I suppose it does." Dracul moved backwards and held out a hand, which Alucard accepted, allowing him to pull him to his feet. A sharp thump to his back was well received and his father laughed, drinking the last of the blood from his goblet before he turned to the door, and peered over his shoulder.

"Well done, son." He then disappeared into the darkness of the halls and Alucard chuckled gulping the last of the blood from his own cup,adrenaline before he placed them both aside, for the sprite to collect, and made his own way to his own room.

The moon light illuminated the dark corners of the lavishly decorated stone slab room. Alucard was stretched across the bed like a cat, his limbs spread across as much of the bed as they could under the blue silk sheets. His golden eyes watched the moon loom overhead and the stars twinkle in the last of the dying night sky, through the thick drapes, pulled aside to reveal the night sky. With a small smile he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the thrum of his own wolf heart, the moon beams cascading through his white hair as his body fell into a state akin to sleep.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **This was just something I wrote a while ago, and again cross published on AO3. I did try and catch as many errors as I could but if you do happen to spot one then be sure to send me a quick message!**

 **Thank you for reading and any lovely comments you may leave!**

 **Spookworm**


End file.
